Problem: $9.807 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
$9.807 \times 10^{-5} = 9.807 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $9.807 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;098\;07$